


enough

by alea_archivist (the_aleator)



Series: A Mere Appendix [15]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_aleator/pseuds/alea_archivist
Summary: Watson has never thought of himself as a cripple.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: A Mere Appendix [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636375
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Entries: 2013





	enough

Watson has never looked at his leg or shoulder and seen himself as a cripple.

His limbs are sufficient to their uses, and he has never looked at himself in disgust, or been rendered less of a man by the deficiency.

He wears the reminders of his service to his Queen and Country with something which is not quite pride, but neither is it shame. Nor has Holmes cast him off on account of debility, rather the opposite, he should think.

But the strain of clinging to the bridge buckled his shoulder, and drew shaking tremors from his leg.

Watson looked down at Holmes, hanging below him, and set his jaw.

It would have to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> JWP #26- the Golden Mean Challenge.


End file.
